Team Chaos
by jinksa
Summary: What if the events in the episode "The Beast" went sour and Beast boy became a villain. Well this is that story.
1. Chapter I: The fall

Chapter I: The fall.

Fear had grabbed had grabbed the young boy with green skin. Beast Boy was tied down on the chair with Robin, Starfire and Cyborg looking at him with accusing eyes. But they were not the cause of his shivering. Next to his chair layed the unconscious Raven.

**"How could you!"-** Robin said venomously.

"I **have not!"-** BB screamed in defense.

**"Man, we found her in your mouth knocked out..."-** Cyborg said with a tingle of anger in his voice.

"I **did not hurt her!"-the** adrenaline rushed through his system. Why was he getting angry?

"... **Friend Raven had marks of claws all over her body.."-Starfire** said saddened and depressed.

" I **didn't harm her. Dudes you gotta believe me!"-his** fists clenched under the iron restraints which held held him in the chair.

Robin came closer to Beast Boy and snarled with pure disgust:

" **Don't lie to us Beast Boy. The evidence speak for it self. We found Raven in your jaws with claw marks all over her body and you...You were** a **monster."-** as Robin spoke BB 's mind ran ten thousand miles per hour. He did not remembered what happened, but...could never...never do such a thing...especially to Raven.-"A **monster with** no **self control or reason, but to bring pain and misery."-** BB turned towards the girl on the medical bed. He could never...could he ? Was it possible. ... . That punk was the one who was fooling him self. **-"Beast boy...I will have to turn you in to the authorities for the attempt of..."**

Beast boy refused to hear this trash any more. He morphed yet again in the beast. With ease he freed him self from the shackles and pushed aside the boy the chair he burst through the adjacent window. The Beast crashed down on the ground and rushed down towards the sea surrounding the T-shaped tower.

The rest of the Titans who were active looked as the former team member swam away in the city with astonishing speed. Robin thrawn at the happening and declared to Starfire and Cyborg :

**"We gotta stop Beast boy from harming anybody else. Titans Go** !"

With that the three left to hunt dow their former friend.

Beast boy hidden in the dark of a aley , layed on the dirty ground huffing tired. His face was empty from emotion and dripping wet with salty water. His eyes were looking forward as in searching for the logical answer. But every time he came to a conclusion the only words were spoken from his mouth to him self were :

**"...I`ve hurt Raven..."**

It seem he stood there for hours repeating the scenerios seeking a other truths never to be found. He could see starfire floating in the distance, probably looking for him. Knowing Robin by now had issued a hunt down order. How quick is he to become judge and executor.

After a few more hours of selfpity and questioning he came to peace with the fact that something very wrong was happening with.

The green ex-Titan rouse from ground. Dusted of him self from the dust and muck covering his body suite.

"Dude, something's really broke with me. Better get it fixed before I lose complete controll"

With that said BB exited the aley, transforming in the form of a green weasel searching for a cure to his condition.

He could not contact Cyborg, because he probably was going to nuke his face first and then ask questions. Other team members on titans were most likely told he was crazy Beast ready to lunge at them, which was not far from the truth considering what happened at the tower. The Doom Patrol was out of the question. He would not bare to see Rita disappointed from him and he would not survive what would Mento do to him...Most likely turn his brain to mush.

So with so little choices left things were looking bad. Like "you are Slade's target" bad. While thinking about bad guys he remembered a name of a certain Doctor. _Doctor Chang. He is a med dude. He might be able to kill what ever is inside me... But it will probable cost me a leg and arm...no pun._

Then is settled. To Chang's for to become a guinea pig...That sounded a lot better in his head, but where do you find that nutter anyway ? The old Slums? Most likely there since the police are afraid to go there.

The green weasel sneeked his way though the broke down neighborhood. It was filled with run down apartment blocks from the sixties filled with shady Mugs and the not so friendly citizen of Jump city. Beast boy even green was not detected because he was twisting his way through the highes of the sixties. Architecture. In other words he was jumping from Gargoyl to Gargoyl, looping through gothic arches keeping a ear out in case if someone had spoted him and decided to show how much the criminal world loves the Teen Titans.

As he traveled Beast boy overheard a familiar voice coming from a window near him. When the green weasel took a look though it just from curiosity he saw no other then Gizmo sitting on the ground shouting commands at somebody via communicator. Before Bb could leave he overheard something interesting.

**"What ya mean ya bail out on me ya snotty arse muncher...I don't care Its a Lexcorp cruddy biolab. We have only one frackin chance...We have no teams fuzz face...FINE. BE TAT WAY YA SNOT LICKER.**- he smash closed his compad and roused from the ground muttering curses under nose.

Beast Boy's beety little eyes lit up as Gizmo spoke of the Lexcorp lab. If he snucked in that lab he could find a cure. It was worth chance considering his first idea was to become a lab rat for a crazy chinese scientest...who hates him.

As Gizmo lifted out the window with his jetpack a green little spider attached it self to the green clad midget flying off in the sunset towards the Lexcotp Jump labs.


	2. Chapter II: Mission Green

_Disclaimer: I don't Own any of the Teen Titans or DC characters._

Chapter II: Mission Green.

After what seemed a hour of flight Gizmo landed just a 100 feet from the Lexcorp jump facilities which were located on the fringe of the city. The facility was surrounded by a electrified tall fence guarded by armored up goons with deadly arsenal of guns and vicious attack dogs.

Gizmo still unaware of his small green companion started to scan the premises with a set of high tech goggles which popped from his back pack. He mumbled undet nose while looking at this fortification.

**"One...two...Crudd. Dang anti-air guns. If dat fuazzbutt was here it would have been easier. Now** i **gotta friggin go sewer divin. Snotting wonderful."**

Gizmo through a near by pipe enteted a cramped sewer system which he almost got stuck at several places. Beast boy cursed all the way for his rotten luck. After ten minutes of crawling in a compounds best not described. The sewer pipe maze led the green clad munchkin in a cleaning station which apperently was making sure no radioactive fluids got in the sewer system.

As Gizmo got out of the pipe and on the ground a small hovering robot with small iron talons wooshed and a lex logo from the sealing and stated:

**"Repeant today** , **for tommorow you die mutant rat!"**

Before the robot could take a action Gizmo fast drawed a small lazor which vaporized the hoverbot.

**"That did not even made cruddy sense, ya bloody snot tarp!"**

Before he could ravesh in his victory from the sealing swooped an entire swarm of hoverbot which yet again before attacking with their talons stated in perfect sync:

**"Repeant today, because tommorow you die dire mutant rat."**

**"Oh...Crud..."-** Gizmo cursed before he dashed away from the chanting, hovering, bot swarm.

He dashed rappidly around the room while dodging the claws reaching for him. He tried to stop them from chasing by blasting at the swatm, but he only abstract ed the ground with the fallen bots from the countless mass of snapping pest controll.

It was pointless to fight them so Gizmo activated his jet pack and rushed through the hatch the swarm came by. The room he entered had multiple powering stations for the hoverbots. For his luck the hatch also had heavy looking lid which was opened via hydraulic pulleys. Gizmo swiftly shot the pulleys with his gun forcing the lid to crash shut the hatch. The hoverbots bumped in each other like lemming trying with no result to lift the heavy lid.

They quickly rushed out of the room in what seemed a double deck corridors. Gizmo and the still spider BB passed up many rooms. The green titan noticed they were approaching a room which clearly said biological and cell lab. Beast boy cheered up and hopped in place with delight.

Yes,Yes. Now I only need to figure to fi...Wait. No. No. No...~Beast boy panicked.

Gizmo passed the lab not even looking at the door heading down to a room with the inscription" Vault 6".

Gizmo was just in front of the Vault doors licking his finger in greed imagining the money which most certainly are stored in the vault room.

**Dis was easier then cruddy stealing a lolly from a snotty baby**. **Now lets see whats inside.-**

Beast boy on the other hand was getting pissed of for some reason.

_Blasted kid! Not doing what I WANT! UGGGHHHH...Should have bitten of his head...Wait...noo...No. Dude. I need to fix this and fast._

BB spider jumped of the shoulder of the midget where he was nested for the for the most of this break in moving towards the door they passed. Gizmo opened before that doors to reveal a surprise. Instead of money bags a bunch of big shooter robots with laser cannons lead by a buffed black mercenary with power mech fists and dreadlocks in his hair. He sniffed heavily and stated in the most macho way pumping his muscles :

**I don't like to hit little bitches with glasses, but when midgets step up, I stomp midget assess.**

Gizmo sighed in defeat:

**Crud...**

From behind the army of robots and the macho the vault seal lid opened. Again instead of bags of money inside were the pesky swarm of hovorbots:

**Repent today, for tomorrow you die,** **Brotha!**

**"Double crud..."-**Gizmo slumped down on the ground as the big ass military man approached him.

Beast boy was stun by the sight of total defeat by the little guy. He was now having an internal war with him self:

_I can't ...Sure you can leave the little twerp. HE REFUSED TO DO WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO! No...No. I am not like that... I don;t want to be like that. LEave the little brat AND TAKE WHAT YA WANT WHILE YOU CAN! HE SHALL BE OUR LITTLE Sacrificial lamb... _

The debate came to a quick conclusion when he saw the military man lift his leg and prepared to actually stomp the little guy. But not before screamin a big "**OHHHHHH YEAAAHHHHH** " which bought BB the needed moment to act. With a rush of adrenalin and rage on his mind he transformed in the form of the Beast blinded by rage and hate he rushed at the Black mercenary who was taken by shock and only muttered in his frozen state :

**"OHhhhhh...NOOOOOOO" **

With a mighty crash of his wild body he crashed so hard in the mercenary that he flew across the room in the vault , in the swarm of hoverbots with such force that it forced the lid to lockdown. The solder bots did not wait to see what will happen next. A barrage of plasma volleys covered the room. A few hit the enraged Beast boy but that did not stop him from charging them and starting a rumble. He started to take them down one by one, dismantlement , smashing them against the wall or just chewing them. With each Robot he took down he took a hit which downed him with each hit until he was forced to stop and consider his wounds which had forced him to bleed from the mouth and to and large gash to his side spewing blood as well. Sadly the remaining two robots did not leave him any time to catch his breath and blasted him with their guns each one more time, bringing him to the ground in pain. The two robots approached the Beast on the ground and looked at each other:

**"Should we keep him as a experiment?"**

**"Negative"**

**"Roger, Roger..."**

But before the two could do anything two laser blasts burned their heads of to crisps. As the two crashed down on the ground they reviewed behind them Gizmo with two of his nifty laser guns smoking red. The small guy approached the form and notice it was shifting back to the Green Titan. Gizmo raised an eyebrow and said with confusion in his voice.

**"Beast boy?"**

"**Th...The one and... only..."-**the boy tried to smile through the blood he was coffin up and the pain from sitting up.

"** What are you doing here Green Bum?"- **Gizmo held tightly the lasers in hand. Even though he saved him that was a Teen Titan and they are not the people who would tolerate his actions.

Beast boy growled at the sing of the weapons but tried to remain cheery even though his mind screamed to pounce or to bare at the midget his teeth.

**"Uhhh...Was in the...Neighborhood i guess**." -his tone changed on a coin after that in something dark- **"Now put the guns down or shoot me...Gizmo."**

Gizmo was taken by shock by the change of tone from the Titan. Even when he invaded his home he never sounded soo...Evil?

**"Why?"**

Something deep inside Beast boy screamed for him to attack, but instead he just grunted in a scream:

**"JUST PUT THE FREAKING LASERS DOWN OR SHOOT ME YOU TWIRP!**'"

Gizmo did not lowered his gun and approached the wounded Titan. After being close enough to the he looked the Beast boy in the eye and said:

**"What were you doing here Green spit!"-**even though his last word ended with a insult he spoke in a soft and calm manner.

Beast boy started to twitch from the proximity of the green clad villain. His eyes bulged out with adrenalin and his fist where fisted in to balls of rage and fury:

**"You WANT to know Don't ya ! Don't YA! Well keep pushing...Keep pushing you little runt and you shall see why I am no longer A Titan? COME ON. TRY ME.- **the beast inside wanted desperately to kill the little baldie, but the damage done to his body kept him from doing so.

The next pieces of action surprised Beast boy. Instead of shooting him like the animal he was becoming Gizmo housed his laser and pulled out a syringe which was introduced to the arm of the wounded green changeling. The pain covering beast boys body subdued and the screaming voice in his head was not so loud and demanding anymore. Apparently Gizmo has inserted some kind of pain killer in his body. Tossing the syringe aside the midget helped BB get on his feet and started to lead him outside of the facility.

**You gona tell me the entire cruddy story when we get out of here. Now get ya arse amoving. **the miniscule genius did not leave room for Beast boy to ask a question.

They exited the vault Gizmo trying to aid the best he could the injured changeling. As they came next to the Bio Lab BB suddenly derailed the pair and in his delusion went rushing straight for it.

**"Nooo...There...There is what I want. A cure... A cure dude!"**

**"Turn back numbnuts! There is..."**

Beast boy stared in shock when he saw the entire lab was closed down and boxed in crates with most of the equipment gone. Rage started to run through him again. He in lightning reflexes took one of Gizmo laser from his holster and started to blast the crates open with low damage shots:

**"WHERE? WHERE ARE THE CHEMICALS?** **WHERE ARE THE POTIONS AND CURES?"**

Gizmo came from behind and started to inform BB:

"**There is nothing of interest here. This is the point why I wanted to steal from this place. Luther was selling this place and in so moving out and I got a tip that the money will leave the facility last. So with the lowered security and no civilians brainy nerds around I figured it was easy pickings, but I still needed a team to do this...Which I even failed to do that." **

BB stopped smashing crates and looked with amazement at one of them. He did not quite listened to Gizmo, A. probable cause he was drugged, B. Cause he is still BB. but what made him stop was content of one the crates.

**"Dude, What is that..."- **The changeling interrupted Gizmo and pointed at the opened box.

Gizmo gave one look and his eyes grew 2 times larger... He stated after a brief moment of silence

**" IS Dats cruddy Hair!?"**

* * *

**Well here ya go. Some action and humor. YAY for me. Hope you like it :)**

**Do do you dare guess what is in the crate?**


	3. Chapter III: Epic escape

**Specail thanks for the reviews and favs to ravanginghunter and the rest who will be mentioned at start of the chapters.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither the Dc or Tt characters.**_

_**Chapter V: Epic escape.**_

* * *

Indeed, from the box came out orange hair which was in mass. BB reach for the box and cupped from inside the face of a girl. She was not conscious but that were not the scary thing about her. On her face and entire body she had gashes in the skin connected and kept together by black stiches making her skin look like pattern rug.

While Beast boy looked over her while cupping her sleeping face Gizmo started to blush hard in the realisation that the girl was completely naked. With a swift move he turned his head to the side and whacked the green changeling in the back of the head forcing him to drop her chin which fell on her shoulder softly.

**"Have ya no cruddy shame ya perverted gnot."-**The small genius screamed while trying to subdue the beet red face.

**"Dudeeeee. Chill. I was raised in a run down african village. I have seen more of those puppies then the regular porn star."**

Gizmo just huffed at the reply and started to look in the other crates:

"**Don't care! Help me find a cruddy blanket to cover her. I won't carry her naked arse around..."**

Beast boy a few degrees calmer joined the small guy with a smile:

**"Good to hear you are agreeing on the saving her thing...Wait! Why are you gonna carry her? You are smaller then me?!"**

Gizmo narrowed his eyes lifted slowly his hand and delivered a very slight punch to the open wound on BB's lower torso. The Changeling grabbed for it while his eyes bulged in pain.

"**Ouuuuch...I..I forgot about that..."**

After a few more minutes they found a rain cover for one of the wooden crates and pried of.

While pulling the body of the girl out of the container they noticed both her arms and legs are locked together with a set of cuffs. They should be able to remove them when they leave this sick place.

Wrapping her like a cocoon and lifting the girl bridal styleGizmo left BB to lead them out since his view was limited because of load he was lugging around.

They exited the lab and started to climb up the stairs towards the surface. Presumably...

When they reached the third level up Beast Boy stopped the group.

**"Dude , we got a problem."**

Gizmo looked over and saw a small platoon of blaster robots guarding a grand entry hall decorated in finely made marble ingraved with the Lux logo. Gizmo looked over them and gave a devilish smile.

"**No cruddy problem..."**

After second Gizmo burst in flying with his jetpack, still with the girl in his hands and Beast Boy riding his shoulders and giving dirrections since if before it was obstructed now he could see squat.

The robots like before turned on a coin and started to blast away at the flying bundle of strangeness.

**"Left! Right!. Right. Up. Up. Do a barrel roll..Now we need to pass the closed door."**

The green ex-hero pulled out the lazor which he took from Gizmo earlier and blasted the door open while dodging the array of blaster rounds. The exited the facility and disappeared just in time for the black marine to exit the building accompanied by a hoverbot.

**"Ohhhhh...When I get my hands on you."**

"**You shall repent today, cause tommorow ,super duper rat."-**Stated the robot.

The big militarist turned to it and grubted out:

**"That made no sense..."**


	4. Chapter IV: Highjinks ensured

Disclaimer: _I don't any of the TT characters. Enjoy the story:_

_Chapters VI: Highjinks ensured._

* * *

**"TURN LEFT!"-** scream Beast Boy p look while riding the overloaded jet pack propelled Gizmo.

**"I ALREADY DID THAT 3 TIMES SNOT FOR BRAINS."**

**"NO WE DID NOT...OHHHHHH BOY...GIZMO , DUCKS!-**The changeling pointed forward.

**"YA CRUDD MUNCHER! I AM NOT WALKING...**-before he could finish the sentence the three flue right in a school of greenbilled. When they exited the flock group they were covered in feathers, Beast boy had a cooked goose in his lap...and in Gizmo's jet pack exhaust was stuffed with dead birds.

**Crud...-**were Gizmo's last words before they fell from the sky like a certain coyote.

Thankfully for them their decent was saved by aley multiple clothe lines and finally a cardboardhouse owned by a wangry hobo.

The hobo was first to climb up from the debris of his former home with a slight disposition.

**Ya friggin kids and ya friggin parcore. Dis be the third time dis week...**

Gizmo secondly Bobbed his head from the the fall he had acquired a pink bra on his head with lace from the clothes lines. He was rubbing his sore head. The hobo quickly started to complain at him:

**Ya freakin baby doing parcore. Ya gona pay me now! Ya ruined ma l33t house with ya freakin parcore...**

Gizmo ignored the hobo prefering to concentrate on finding Beast boy and the unconscious girl. Beast boy on the other hand was not handling so. Anger mixed with the returned pain from wound sprinkled with Beastile rage did not make for a calm dude. He burst out bearing out half transformed sharp teeth and swinginging his hands decorated with talons hands. His eyes were no longer green or human and the shout which he gave could scare Slade pissless. The Hobo jumped ouf and started to flee screaming like a little girl. Beast boy tried to give chase, but found out he was in too much pain to do so. Two steps in the chase he stumbled in the wall leaning againts it. As he calmed down his features returned to normal. Gizmo lookin upon this just screamed in a mixture of confusion and pity.

**"What the crud was that..."**

"**That,dude, is what I am trying to cure. I am turning in to a monster. "**

"**So thats why you frackin followed me in the cruddy lab..."**

As Gizmo said lab, both their eyes grew ten times and they screamed in unisen:

**"The Girl!"**

They both jumped in the cardboard pile digging in it. They tossed aside every part cardboard in the aley but they still could not find her. They were panicing hard. Until the cloth they used to bungle her gently touched down. Their heads thundered up to see a delightful scene.

Hanging from one clothe line was the girl , bare feet, but from somewhere dressed in formal tux a few metras above. BB smiled and joked:

**"At least...she is presentable." **

As in on cue the suit ripped appart and she fell. Her crash was cuishened by the cursing, blushing red Gizmo. Beast boy burst laughing teerin both from joy and pain:

**"Dude...hahaha...that is too rich."**

Wiggling beneath the bigger then him girl Gizmo fumed:

"**Stop laughing you snotting crubbum and help me before the cops find us with A naked unconscious crappy experimented girl on our hand!"**

A hour later in Gzmo lair aka abband appartment, while in the main hall on the couch rested the uncuffed girl, while in the run down kitchen Gizmo attempted to bandage the wounded Beast boy. The changeling had told Gizmo his sad story while Gizmo did his best to stop the bleeding.

**"Dude...Ouch. That hurts."-**Beast boy winced as Gizmo applied alcohol to the bandages he was covering the opened wound.

**"Cruddy shat up pickle puss! Be happy I know basics medical knowhow. Even though you shall need to go to a doctor to stich the cruddy wound together."** -finishing trearing the wound Gizmo looked at Bb and said- **" So your plan in the lab was to apply the first thing you find and to snotting hope it shall cure you... You are a dumbo...**

"**Duuuuude, I am already hurt. No need to add insult to injury! I was desperate, like now. My first plan was like to allow that Chang dude to experiment on me..."**

"**That would be a good idea if crappy doc Chang was a biologist and not a mechanic."**

The poor changeling grabbed the sides of his head:

**"I am doomed to become like somekind of monster."**

"**Stop crying ya green baby. I shall help ya the best I can. Still ow you for the cruddy save back in the lab.-**

The small prankster walked over to the kitchen sink in attempt to clean his hannds. Even before he could turn on tap Beast boy had rushed to him, hugged him with a Starfire pattern hug.

**"Duuuuuuuuuuuuudeeeeee..."-**Bb swung around Gizmo like small doll.

Gizmo with pissed expression pulled out hand slowly and delivered.. ...A nutcracker. The green teen grabbed his jewels and crumbled on the floor.

From the mainroom a sound came.

**"What was that?"-**The dwarfish mechanic asked.

"**My guys suffering."-** Beast boy winced though a tearful half smile.

Gizmo went to the mainhall to find the girl awake and up on her legs looking around until her view landed on him.

Her eyes were pitch black with yellow orbs peering down on him with gloom.


	5. Chapter V: Enter the Stich

Disclaimer: i don'r own any of TT or DC characters.

_Chapter VII: Torn apart  
_

* * *

Gizmo_ froze_ in place...those orbs_ in_ the darkness of her eyes. Somehow had enticed and petrified him in place. They stood there like that for a good 30 seconds before Beast boy came in. Thank god they dressed her in some clothes they nab from the clothe lines back in the alley.

**"Giz...Whats up?**

Before the former Titan could be answered the girl jumped from her place in the air,over Gizmo and pouncing on the changeling, pinning him to the ground. She had him pinned to the ground with both her hands and BB though at least she could mot punch him in that position. He was wrong. From her back popped up a second pair of hands with fists ready to dig in her pray. The poor teen whined:

"**Duuuude. Can't I get a break today!"**

For some reason the violent attacker stopped and looked with confusion at the pinned boy. The extra pair of hands retrieved back in her skin, but still held him pinned beneath her. Gizmo zipped to them and looked at both .

**"Are you cruddyy ok?"**

** "Ohhhhh yeah...I am so ooookkkkk. Just chilling with Kali THE DEATH GODDESS LOOMING OVER ME."**

**"Calm down crumb for brains. I think she won 't harm you.-" **she gave daggered stare at Gizmo as he said that.

**"Easy for you to say WHEN SHE IS NOT PINNING YOU TO THE GROUND." **her pissed stare turned to the pinned BB.

"**Maybe you scare her?-**"the girl rolled her eyes.

**"And how come you don't scare her!?"-**the female gave a "are you serious look.

" **I am no cruddy taller then a breadbox."-**she nodded to that-"**Besides, animals can feel if people mean them."-**murder pierced through the strange looking girl stare as narrowed her eyes at him.

Finally bringing her attention to her she barked at them with a thick old new yorker style:

**"You know I am here!"- **she lifted her hands from pinning Beast boy.

The changeling quickly sacadadle to Gizmo and jumped in his hand ala scooby doo style:

**"SHE CAN TALK!"- **they both screamed.

**"Guess what also, I can get insulted you pri...Hmmmmm what is that smell.-**without giving a damn she moved with unhuman agility she hopped towards the kitchen.**  
**

When the boys followed her they saw her holding a pot filled with some kind of warm but not hot dish:

**"Don't Mind if I do. I am famished."- **she licked her lips.

**"NOOOOOO"... -**The changeling screamed dramatically.

She tossed the entire dish in her mouth in a comical way. With a few munches her eyes blasted out and tears came from them.

**"...My tofu con-corne with soy sauce!"- **he cried defeated.

The glutton girl spew the meal back in the pot and placed in place whipping the traces from her with her hand.

**"You may have it...I am going to raid the fridge."**

Again with agility of a boneless being she flashed to the fridge and opened the fridge door to find some food in it, which she helped her self gladly. Beast boy dashed towards the pot and weeped over the ruined meal while Gizmo approached her and started a conversation behind the fridge door:

**"HEY!"**

**"Hey..."- **She popped up her head over the fridge door for to say her line before going back down .

"**You can frackin tell us your cruddy name, snotty rag head!"**

**"Stich"-**she popped up again this time with a chicken bone in her mouth chewing off the end before going back for more stuffing of her face with food.

**"Stich!? What kind of snotting name is that?"**

**"The one you give yourself when you forget your real one, Duhhhhh."-**she mused with no sing of sorrow, this time when she came up she was scooping a block of butter with a twinkey before returning back to hear munching.

The Gizmo was taken a back a bit with his mouth opened. Beast Boy joined his side overhearing what she said last, still cradling the meal he will never eat:

**"Give yourself when you forget your real one? What do you mean by that?"**

Stich this time spread her self over the fridge door with her hands hanging on the other side, while in one she held a chicken drum stick.

**"What year is it?"**

"**2014..."**

**"It the name given a person give himself after being kidnapped as kid, experimented for about 4 to 5 years and then kept in a cage for a the same amount, but who gives a flying ass about that."-**she turned to the gawking Gizmo looking at him bored- "**And you, small fries."-**she shoved the chicken drum stick in his mouth closing it. He did not react-** "It rude to keep your mouth opened. "**

**"Dude, that is just terrible."- ** BB tried to comprehend what he was just told.

**"Blah, Blah, Blah. At least i am not a green mutant and his midget gimp friend. "- **she jested poking at Gizmo's head. He still did not respond.

**"THAT is RUDE! And we are Gizmo and I am ...I ... I AM GARFIELD Logan."- **conscientiously he attempt to route out any chance of the beast making a appearance again by even not calling his name out load. Still he was a bit irked with this girl Disrespect.

**"Gizmo and Garfield? And you question my name?-** content with cleaning the fridge save for a single head of lettuce which was a bit off.

She walked over to the chair and spread her self giving a loud burp and massaging her belly. One thing note, she had no belly. He chest under the cloth shirt was flat as before even though she just stuffed an entire fridge which included a entire chicken and food for a week. Gizmo did notice that. Finally pulling the chicken wing out of his mouth and tossing it aside he marched up to her and asked:

**"How are you not bloody bloated! You ate more food then Mammoth for a cruddy week!"**

**"That is part of my power"-**she lifted up her arm. From the middle part came a foot. -"**You see I am morphling. I can create as much as I want from my self , save for the brain of course. I can create arms, legs ,eyes even separate them from my body to do my will. My powers are limited only by how much and how long ago I have eaten. Still, don't you think I immortal. I can be sliced , diced and maimed, but it would take a INNNcy bitcy more time to do so. Oh and ."-**Stich reverted back the leg to nothingness and grabbed that arm with her other one to start and spin it for a second like a actual rag doll-" **I don't have a single bone in my head. Just fat and Muscle. In short I have complete control over every part in my body. Can't get fatter, Can't Get thinner, but also this is my body size forever. Sweet, Huh?"**

BB popped over Gizmo and chirped:

**"You are a changeling too! Cool. I can too, but not right now "- **he reached down towards his open wound.

Stich lifted her self from table and yanked his shirt and bandages up reveal the damage, much to Garfield displeasure.

**"Poor baby has a boo-boo. Let me have a hand in this.**

She placed the stitched place on her palm near his wound and from the actual stitches came to life and started to move their way to his skin. When they are reach it they dug them self on both side of his wound and closed it like what would a doctor do with a needle and thread, but a lot more painful. Beast boy even though thankful that his open wound is closed , was a bit pissed.

**"Thank you...Ouuuuu...**

**"WEll you should be. Cause I am the best. Now Í am bit full so I gonna take a nap. Dont. Wake me .up! ** She walked off towards the only room with a bed.

BB streaked a bit too and said:

"** So we are sharing the living room. Dibs on the couch!"**

**"Take it. I wont be sleeping tonight pizza face."**

**"What are you going to do? "**

**"Seek a cure for you... and see if I can find Stich's name. She still has cruddy family."**

* * *

_**So this is the story so. Got a new main character , got the plot running. What is not to like. Write what you think of stich. Is she a jerk or is she playing a very good role to hide something... **_


	6. Chapter VI: Point of view

_Discailmer: I don't own any of theDC or TT characters _

_Author notes: I want to thank all the followers for following, reviewers and those giving the favs. I really appreciate support you are giving the story and in so ive you a bit of a treat and thing which you might enjoy:_

_First treat for you guys Spoilers: The chaos team will be made of 3 more characters. Another OC, a TT character(not telling who and a character who You will suggest It does not matter if he is cannon or Oc just try to seduce me to write him in. The team will be formed completely in 6 to 7 chapters more._

Now for the bonus. At the start of review write down a character from DC comic to make a cameo appearance story. The character will be chosen by the hghest demand or if a draw comes to the first posted.

Chapter VIII: Point of view

* * *

Almost morning. The first rays of sunshine breaking the dark rule of night. The city was just awakin to greet the new upcoming day. In the slum apartment which was Gizmo's hideaway only a single emited sings of life.

In the living room Beast boy was napping on one side of the couch while on the side Gizmo was still looking though his laptop for anything to cure BB. Gizmo had placed ear plugs in his ears since BB was giving out a wide range of sounds ranging from snoring to growling. By his side were some pappers with printed out interesting leads to a cure for the dreaded and growing Beast in Garfield.

After finishing the last page of interest The small mechanic closed the laptop and gave a satisfied sight. Now all he needed was a clip to fasten the files from scampering around from one reading.

Jumping of the couch hehe headed of towards the room which Stich occupied. Trying his hardest to open the door to the bedroom without a sound Gizmo peered in. To his surprise Stich was not asleep. She was kneeling on a chair wrapping her self in a blanket looking with child joy at...just life. Her eyes wide jumping all over looking with curiosity and amazment at the most common things. People walking up and down the street. Boring every day flashing sings advertising random commodities. The wind picking up papers long forgotten.

Picking up the paper clips from the bag with most of his non-tech possessions he walked over to the girl . The two stood there staring out the window. Gizmo broke the silence:

"**Ugly crudd dumper, no?"**

**"Its... beutiful..."-**she said breatless.

" **Are ya cruddy serious? Look at this poor unwashed cruddy block. It reeks!**- Gizmo said with spite.

"**You see a dump. I see life. You see dirt and grind, i see character and motion, Yo...-**Stich's eyes grew two times bigger with sparkles.-**KITTY!**

Bothe her arms streched like tentacles and grabbed a passing by, Old, Balding, fat, one eyed tom cat which the girl pulled in a loving hug.

Gizmo shock his head and turned to leave before the cat decides to show who is boss.

"**Get some sleep Mop head."**

Right as he closed the door behind him self he heard a loud Ouch followed by curses. Gizmo snickered to him self.

Making him self way to the couch where Garfield had rolled a few times from the state he left him in. He was also chewing on his pillow edge, Gizmo clipped together the paper pile. Feeling he had finished that he flipped open his communicator and dialed a number:

**" Dork face,guess who...Yes...Listen now Sir dickless, I need a ride and some good streach clothes for tommorow...Don't care how, just get me cruddy wheels...Make sure of that...What? No! No! Go blow a whale ya cruddy dunghead. Just do what I asked... please... Ok, see ya spam sucker!"**

Feeling like he finished the needed for tommorow Gizmo closed the communicator and settled his head on the other side of the couch handrest. His eyes closed and rest came quick followed by his joining of Beast Boy's snooring symphony.

* * *

_End. R&R folks!_


	7. Chapter VII: Road Trip

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of theDC, WS & TT CHARACTERS._

_Chapter IX: Road trip_

* * *

The morning wake up for the trio via a loud horn. While the two boys slowly awoke, Stiched walked in. Apperereantly she was awake, because she never went to bed in the first place:

**"Some odd person is blowing the heck out of the horn of his van outside. Can I toss the sofa at him?**-she pointed out with her thumb towards the window in her room.

**"Nah, the dead brain chump out side is our wheels for today. We got some cruddy locations to visit.-**Gizmo grumbled out whiled streaching his arms.

"**Dude, t...that is awesome...Can I drive?"-**Beast Boy said between yawns with lazy smile.

"**No, snot monkey! "**

**"Ouhhhhhhhh..."-**a disappointed sound came from the Green teen.

"**Better not."-**Stich joined in to tease Garfield- **"By what i can tell by only lookin at short stuff 's reaction, even that military van out side could not help you from flippin us."**

Both boys on the couch sprung out and said in sync:

**"Military Van?"**

Stich gave a lazy nod and before she could add a snarky reply the two ran pass her and clustered out side the window. They were covered in callrd sweat and their eyes cartoonisshly poped out of their soccets by the sight. It was not just van. It was a heavy armored transporter, fully armed. Its Armor at the back was covered in still smoking bullet holes, while the front grill had a broken fence post with sing attach to it. It read "Jump City recruitment barracks".

From the driver window popped out Billy Numerous when he saw Gizmo. He had the biggest smile on his face and sceamed out:

**"Holdy Giz! Check out Billy's awesome new ride. Got it this morning."-**from the distance the sound of sirens loomed in.-...**Get'ya buts in Billy's ride, before the cops nab ya faster then a Fatman at an all-ya-can eat buffet."**

Gizmo facepalmed him self in fustration. BB growled at him:

"**So the hillbilly is a better driver choice then me..."**

**'For crudd sake, he is the only one from the Hive with a legit driver licence, I dont fracking know how he was able to get one, but that does not cruddy matter now. We need to scram."**

Beast boy settled for that and went to get the top of his uniform from the living his surprise the wound from yesterday had completely healed with no marks or left over stitches.

Gizmo grabbed the bag with his belongings and toss it to Stich:

"**Hey, do I look like a packmule to you?!"**-protested the girl in stitches.

"**Clamp it, Curly. I have no time to explain what shall happen to you, if we get caugh, but here is a Tip. The box in which you were would seem like paradise. Now move your sawn together bumm.-**he started to collect some scattered gadgets from the floor.

"**Ok,jeeez you grouch. At least can I get some better rags to cover me. These don't feel good for outdoors."-**She pulled a bit at her oversized shirt to emphasize the easy something could slip out, though she did not care for that. Stich just wanted a freash pair pf clothes.

"**In the Van. In the van. Now move."-**Gizmo pushed her out of the living room.

Not even a minute later the gang left the apartment. They approached the parked armored transport which engine was roaring with life. The side door opened and there in the back stood yet again a Billy Numerous.

**"Wha' took ya so long."**

**"Your criddy arse! Now move aside." -**Gizmo moved inside.

Stich was bit confused. What seem a complete copy of the driver had greeted them. Before she could askBB answered her question:

"**Don't freak posses the power to make numerous copies of him self."**

She gave him a smile and gested:

"**I was not confused with his powers, but how you bunch could make a tentacle, black eyed monster-girl feel normal."**

**"Dude, did you just insulted us or flatter us..."**

**"You be the** **judge..."** -Stich smirked as she joined BB in the armored transport.

Billy hit the pedal to the metal and left as just the cops showed on the horizon.

They easily escaped the city only because Control Freak had attacked a games shop distracting the Three active Titans. He had found out that they don't do refunds on Call of duty games.

The group was now out of the city rolling on an old road crossing a giant patch of wheat. The boys were stuffed in the driver section while Stich had zhe entire passenger side to her self.

The irked Beast boy asked:

"**Not to sound like moron, why are cramped down here like sardines."**

**" Cause da lady's been changing. Billy's not pervs like ya, yo kno' ."-**answered Billy who was driving.

"**I get that, ok no problems with that, but Dude, Why are these doppelganger still here!"**

**"Billy be mighty hungry."**-Said the Billy who was between the original and Gizmo.

"**Be chekin dis god darn map for Gizmo's location" -**The one Billy who sat between Garfield and Gizmo.

"**Booooored!"- **And the last one on the end of the long seat of the driver section of the armor transporter.

Beast boy was getting unnaturally angry for him self. He needed a distraction before he started raging. He turned to Gizmo:

**"Gizmo, you did not ever told me where are we going , so do you mind"**

Gizmo was reading his files before that so without looking at the changeling:

"**I found last night a few nutpickers and locations which might help. First one I stumble was tree hugging botanist from Gotham who might be able to whoop out some extract to neutralize the growing thing inside you.**

That sounded good, but Gotham was too far away. Hmmmm...a botanist from Gotham...who could that be?

**"Later that lead me to the research of one Mark Logan..."**

**"Pass. That won't work."- **Garfield practicly grolwed that out.

**" Why the snott not? He is the leading scientists in animal mutation..."-**asked the confused genuis.

"**...And he is dead..."**he slumped down in his seat.

Gizmo looked up at Garfield with a bit of grief for asking:

**"How did you know that?"**

"**He and my mother died infront of me on a ship...but that does not matter . What is behind door number 3 , Gizi."**

Gizmo did crush the page of thr and tossed it out the window.

**"...****The location is actually just infront of us..."**

* * *

R&R


	8. Chapter VIII: The Machine cultist

_Disclaimer: I don't. Own any TT or DC characters._

_Chapter X: The Machine cultist_

* * *

In the far view of the group a forest start to show leading them out of the fields. The said forest was dark and creepy with some sort of fog covering its grooves. The bark of trees was dark while the leafs where grayish green. Beast boy gulped looking forward to the spooky place.

**"Dude, who are we looking for ?"**-the armored transporter entered the shadows of the forest.

**"Last night during my search I found a mechanic who is also a bio engineer. But here comes the crudd shat**.- the autolights in the driver cabbin lid up because the darkness.-**"The guy who answered my question was a snotty cultist. He kept blabering about some sick stuff. Replacing limbs and organs. Draining the blood and replacing it with cruddy nano fluid. Figured we could give him a look on what he does and if he is a bloody crackpot to hit the road for Gotham."**

BB ears dropped at hearing this. Replacing stuff and other wierd stuff. Still it was better to be somekind of cyborg, then a monster, who could hurt his loved ones...like Raven. Before he could give an answer to Gizmo, on the front window from the top zapped a head in shadow with two yellow eyes surrounded by blackness.

**" HOLY MOLLY"-**Screamed the three Billies. The one driving almost knocking down tree while the two others hugged the unamused Garfield in comical way shaking in fear.

Gizmo facepalmed him and shouted at the figure in darkness:

**"Stich, you fraggin mophead. Have you been on the roof this entire time!?"**

**"Yep. Was enjoying the sun on top before we entered creepyvile. Why did the copycat scream in terror?"-**she pointed at all 3 copies of Numerous.

"**It does not matter, just get in here."-**The the transport aprouched a left turn- "**Turn here, barfbrains".**

**"And get your self together already."**-growled Beast boy who was in the hug of two doppelgangers.

Billy Numerous gathered all the doppelgangers while Stiche with agile moves crawled through the window. Unlike before she was dressed properly for action. She wore a pair of millitrary fashion cargo pants, a backless ,black wifebeater, a pair of service black boots and a Bandana to keep her braided orange hair together, which also covered her scary eyes from to much exposure. She sat between BB and Gizmo smiling unfazed by the misty, gray spooky forest.

They drove for five more minutes before reachig a opening. In that opening stood a two-story old and ruined mansion showered in golden rays of sunshine. The wall plaster had long degraded leaving the naked brick work out. Strangly there were no plants growing near the building. Even the tree's seemed to be waving away from the house, not a single branch dared to point to the mansion. The widows, pitch black with no glass allowing the worn out curtains to fling out in the air.

Gizmo, BB and Stich got out of the car, while Billy Numerous decided to take a nap.

"**Dude , even Raven could find this place creepy."-**BB stated while looking up at it.

"**I cruddy doubt that. Any way the creep nerd is somewhere inside. He said he would greet us in the guest room."-**Gizmo checked his notes.

"**Who is Raven?" **asked Stich out of blue.

"**Nobody! Just lets go inside!-"**Garfield almost shouted almost scaring him self. He was starting to act more and more like... He needed to hurry!

The green ex Titan lead the other two inside through a sqweecky wooden door. It was a room large enough for entertaining guests and crossroad to all the other rooms. A huge wooden staircase lead to thesecond floor and on that stair case was robotisized skull which was hovering on the last steps. It was a mesh of bones machinery and cabbbles floating a feet above ground with a single red glowing eye staring down at the approaching trio.

Beast boy a bit still cranky for no reason called at it while Stich huddled closer to the green teen. Gizmo was keeping one hand on his side laser ready to stop the mechanical terror if it attacked:

"**We got a meeting with the mechanic in here."**

A few pips a few pu's came from the floating skull before it moved towards the thtee and lower floor. It passed the 3 on edge teens and went in one of the right rooms.

**"I think it would like we to cruddy follow it.**-Gizmo took the lead.

They entered the guestroom. It was more decorated then any room by now. The walls had aged pink wallpapers and the support beams were beautifully decorated. In the middle of the room was long table. On it were all sort of machinery, most algorithmic and industrial. Sadly neither the skull or its owners were in sight.

"**Gizmo what are these?-"**Beast Boy approached the table confused looking at the pile.

"**Seems to be machinery...parts. Not connected, but i have not seen such before..."**

**"****The parts are for your sick friend...-"**A booming metalilic voice called from behind.

Beast boy turned around claws popping out, Gizmo pulled out the laser pistol and Stich calmly turned around.

Behind them in the door way stood which they passed stood a towering man who hid his face under a hood. The man's both legs were robotic but unlike Cyborg or Robotman where gray and industrial looking. His left hand was also robotic, but more bulky. The teen group could see a few thick wires going towards the head. On the back of this huge creature was a sword combined with a chainsaw bigger the three combined.

He stepped forward towards Beast boy, fearless from attack :

**"...Don't fear me. The emissary of the machine god means you no harm."**

**"Machine god? Are you cruddy loony?"-**Gizmo and BB calmed down .

"**LoonY? No my dear brother mechanic. I do serve my god by tending to the broken and finding new...machines. But let me introduce my self. I am Techpriest Kosta'Din of the temple mechanicus and its inventor."**

**"Wait, you have invented it?"-**Stich asked while twisting her head in attempting to get an angle to see under his hood.

**" Yes, friend, indeed. I invented the machine god to preserve my soul from being corrupted. I had much dark times behind me with suffering and pain. "-**he kneeled down infront the calm Beast boy pulling his hood down. Beneath the hood was his bearded face. From the cheeks came cables while on his mouth was plastered a huge creep frozen smile. Both his eyes were replaced by on one side a single red lens on the other a three multi colored ones.-**"Now lets see the corruption in you boy."**

Kosta's eyes started to flash in repetition. Garfield a scared tried to joke:

"**Actually I have no corruption...i have only a itsy bizy...chemical pollution on me... and my name is Garfield. ..We wanted only to know if you...you know...fix me?"-**

For a few seconds BB was scanned by the giant. Unlike Cyborg this guy did not see the tech as a tool, but as a salvation for his soul. Better not allow to turn him in a robot like Fixit almosr did with Cyborg.

Finshed with scan Kosta'din walked to the table poking and selecting some of the wierd behnd him asked:

"**ummm...Doc, did you found a way to cure me."**

**"Cure!? Garfield, your soul has been heavily corrupted. You shall need to be rebuild. The corruption as we speak is gnawing on your soul... We shall need to rebuild your soul, even if that means... losing something..."**

Anger took over Garfield like a storm. He shoved both his friends outside while Kosta picked items from the table.

**"Dudes, that guy is a creep. Lets get out of here."**

**"I agree. The snoting guy would probably turn you a freacking floating skull bot."-**Gizmo agreed.

**" Gar, I don't know. What if he is right?"-**Stich asked.

"**Stich, trust me. You can't understand, but that guy was insane. He was not normal. He can not be trusted, now come. This place is annoying me.-**"He schooled her.

After exiting the mansion The gang climbed back in the armored Transport readdy to go. At that moment The Techpriest rushed out waving his hands while the floating skullbot carried in a bag the assorted parts.

BB sceamed commanding at Billy Numerous:

"**Numerous the gas. Hit it now!"**

Startled by the green teen's tone Bill started the van and rushed out towards the road in the forest. The Techpriest tried to follow:

"**Wait, you can not leave like that. The evil inside you shall corrupt you more and more until you are gone...I can help you..."**

*****Probility of reaching target:0. Discontinue chase *****consulted. The flying skull bot while trying to keep up.

He stopped huffing and nodded.

**"Yes. We can't reach him now, but we need to follow him until we do. Lets hope that when we reach him there would be still something left of him."**

*****For the Machine. Spirit*****

Kosta'Din renewed his chase followed by the flying skullbot.

* * *

Mean while in the T-Tower Robin and Cyborg entered the main room:

**"Can't believe we let Beast Boy escape us!"-**

"**Can't believe you allowed Billy Numerous to steal from the army."-**Cyborg replied.

"**Beast boy is a bigger danger. We got a signal he attacked a homeless person."**

Suddenly Starfire bursted in screaming:

**"Friends. Friend Raven is gone! The room is torn appart. I fear our friend has been kidnapped! "**

* * *

_**TattatataD`aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**_

_**Thanks for reading and keep in tune for the next nail bitting chapter XI. R&R.**_


	9. Chapter IX: A poison by any other name

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TT or DC characters. _

_Warning: Editing to the previous chapter has occurred. _

_Special thanks to BartWLewis for supporting this ragtag story and all of its characters._

_Chapter IX: A poison by any other name_

* * *

_The group of freaks had stopped after a grueling half of a day drive to Gotham. Now they were parked at the outskirts of the dark city. Beast Boy grunted out to Gizmo and Stich:_

"**Stich, Gizmo get off. We are taking the city on foot."-** he jumped out of the armor transport.

The other three gave a confused look to each other. Beast Boy was acting more and more like some creep... almost like a predator. Stich narrowed her eyes and followed the green titan, mumbling under nose:

**"Gotta give our cranky friend a few words about maners...or punches. What ever comes first".-**Stich went out side.

Before Gizmo could join the rest Billy Numerous stopped him by grabbing him for the shoulder:

"**Giz, partner, are ya 'ure about dis... Ya be wackin in a clutch der with dat creepy lab tube girl and dat green changeling who seems to be turning wild. Ya know we can leave them and drive back to Jump. There is a steak with ya name on it."**

The small member of the Hive shoock his head in disapproval:

**"Sorry, mushbrain, but I picked my crudy path. I have given a promise and dat green moron is alone right now. He needs me more then The Hive. Besides with Jinx leading us in the clutches of the Brotherhood. ..I prefer to risk becoming a snack. See you later texen crudhead".-**Gizmo got off last.

**"Luck ya twerp. Ya shall need it."**

Gizmo found him self in loud argument, while Billy made a full turn and drove back to Jump city. BB and Stich were screaming at one another, Garfield was snarling while Stiched had balled her fists. Thankfully for them, they were the only one around for now:

**"Stop trearing us like your lackeys, Boy. We are here only to help you!"-**Stich shouted.

"**You shall do what I tell you. Don't forget who am I!"-**Beast boy snarled back between gritted teeth.

"**Ohhh.,. Is that so twerp. Who do you think you are!"**

**"Dude't, don't. Don't make me like teach you where your place is in here. You shall need more then stitches after that!"**

**"You got to do more then that to scare me, punk. The Lab so made sure of that. So bring it or keep your attitude under line."**

Both Teens were readdy for battle. Stich was popping the extra pair of hands while The Changelings eyes lost all human to them and claws were pushing against his gloves. They were readdy to lunge at one each other.

**"Hey idiots!"-**Gizmo's high pitched voice broke their concentration on each other to Gizmo-"**Stich back off. Garfield, don't forget...don't cruddy lose."**

Garfield's human eyes came back filled with fear. He looked over his hands . He grabbed his head while cluthing down. On ther hand Stich screamed pissed off at the midget:

"**Why did you took his side? You fucking saw him going ham over us...and yet you took his side. What is wrong with you?"**

"** Calm the crud down. While we both may be mistreated by him, he is in internal a war. The...the beast is taking over him and he can do nothing but try and prolong his cruddy existence until we find him a frackin cure. "- **Gizmo went over to BB and asked him -**" We got less time then we expected. We need to go. Can you or do you need me to trac and snotty carry you?"**

BB raised from the ground and attwmpted to give a half hearted smile.

"**Dude, Sorry about that. I am readdy to roll."**-he half heartedly lied.

**" lets vail of the night shall cover us. Just watch out for bogger nose Bats."-**Gizmo turmed on his heels and marched towards the city and the sunset.

Garfield approuched the pouting Stich:

**"...I...don't know what came over me...Sorry."**

**"You should be, brat. Next time when "Something comes over you" I shall slugg you so hard even Gizmo shall feel tall to you."-**She turned to follow Gizmo who already a few feet ahead.

Garfield followed still a bit edge.

Nighttime in Gotham could be said least they are colorful. Life came in the dance of light and dark on gothic architecture which dominated the city.

The trio was not bugged by the underground of the city because of couple things. Firstly that Gizmo well known amongs them. In otjer words he had fried enought mugs for them to know he was not a easy target. Secondly Beast Boy had taken a form of a ferret and was hidden in Gizmo's hood, because his face was plastered in every newspaper with a title:_"From hero to Monster. Keep your kids in doors"._

_Somewhere around midnight the trio found themself infront of a spacious Greenhouse on top of a middle income appartment building. The green house was overgrown with vegatation and a aura of unpleasantness _emited from it.

**"Dude, getting bad vibes from here."- **Garfield warned.

"I **thought you were for everything green,** **Gar."-**Stich joked.

"**I am, but this place like gives me hibby jibbies."-**Garanswered happy that she at a good enough to joke.

**"Clam it jerkfaces. We are going in."**Gizmo cutted them of while opening the door leading them inside. The inmerds of the construct were isles of plants covering the sides while in mid was small lab area. A table with a rich chemistry set on one side on the other a couple of computers surrounded by office chairs. No biologist mad doctor.

The three anti-heroes spread to look for him. Beast boy was looking through the tubes and glasses on the chem set.

"**Guys, Nobody home. Lets raid the fridge if there is any in here".-**he stared down at what he though was his reflection in one of the glasses. He saw a par of awesomely beutiful eyes staring back. He chuckled to him self-"**Dang , them be some good eyes."**

"**Thank you, darling."-**answered a seductive mature voice.

"**Gaassahhhhh.-**Garfield fell backwards.

From behind the table with chemical set came a godly neutiful woman with red flowy hair, clad in a green leotard with a cut of bust showing neckbone and sudgesting the frisky beuties beneath. She scouted the three intruders until she came on sight on Gizmo:

"**Gizmo..."**

**'Yeah and you are cruddy Poison Ivy."**

* * *

Thank you for reading. R&R and await the next chapter.


	10. Chapter X: He's here

_Disclaimer: All Dc and TT characters belong to their :_

_Chapter X: He's here._

* * *

_Beast boy was strappped on a chair by Poison Ivy. Gizmo and Stich were sitting against them looking over the Red head do her thing._

**"I don't mind seeing the sicky getting what he deserves, but still why are allowing thunder legs plant freak to tie him down. Nobody should be binded."-**Stich said with displeasure writen in her black eyes.

"**She want's keep him restrained if he goes berzer while she administer the cruddy solution to his snotty condition."-**Gizmo replied.

"**Can't we just hold him down? Its better then being strapped to a chair like that."**

Gizmo let out a grunted laugh:

"**You think you can hold down the Beast?"**

**"And why could i not? I can't believe the Gar could be soo much of a complication .**

"**You think? Good luck with that Raggie. He would toss you off before could lay a hand on him..."**

**"Bah, I don't believe it..."**

**"Then you are more shortsighted then you look."-**strutted Poison Ivy to the two. She had finished preparing the green worried ex-Titan. Stich was about to start a argue with the Gotham vixen but was stopped by a extended hand and hard stare from Gizmo. Ivy walked by them picking a medical platter wjich carried three syringes. -** " Now I shall start the process..."**

**"Wait a cruddy moment. I need a word with the green stick. "-**Gizmo went towards BB, but not before shouting at Stich-**"Raggie, don't start cruddy fight , could you."**

**"I am not promising anything."-**She started a stare off with Ivy.

Beast boy was surprised to see Gizmo walk over to him.

**'DUde, is it really needed I to be tied down. I promise I won't attack the doctor."-**He pulled a bit on his restraint.

**"Her cruddy rules. Not mine. Besides that are you ready?"**

**"Do I got a choice. Its this or going Bastille. Do you trust this girl?"**

**"No, but you are losing yourself more and more with each passing day. We got no cruddy time to be picky."**

Garfield nodded with a half hearted smile:

**"I see... can I ask you a thing."**

**"Shoot."**

**"If this girl somehow betrays us. Blast her hair off her**

Gizmo nodded with a dark walked back to Ivy who were still staring at each other with spiteful glares. Gizmo gave a signal to start. She slowly went over towards Beast boy giving him good look up which made the teen blush.

"**Don't be shy, darling."**

**"Shy?...I am.. I am not shy , but with the looks you give...**

**"Don't mind it."-**Poison Ivy left tray on the table near them and picked out the syringe with the special brew of chemical mixture. She lifted up his sleeve of his overall and whispered in his ear while pressing the needle down bis vain.-"**You'll get used to it..."**

Before Garfield could protest or say something a sharp pain invaded his body. All his thoughts went scrambled and himself started to get pushed aside as something primal spearheaded through his psyche.

Ivy satisfied with the result turned around taking a few steps towards the other two. While she did that, behind her Garfield form was taking the shape of the Beast. His muscle bound hands broke easily his restraints. His fur covered monstrous form jumped out of the chair and landed towering behind Ivy. Short snarls left his muzzle while his piercing animal eyes jumped all other until it reached the two startled teens.

**"Well Gizmo, It seems i have to thank you for bringing me such a strong and powerful pawn, but sadly you two are only in my way. Darling, please rid me of nuisances."**

But instead of obeying her the Beast lifted his massive arm and swatted Ivy like a fly, sending her crashing and destroying the table with the computers. Both Stich and Gizmo were ready to defend agaInst the upcoming assualt from the once their friend now wild animal.

The Beast looked at them examaning them and the fret they offered. After a moment of silence, he gave a sub-snarl and ran away from the two jumping out the glass of the greenhouse out in the city. Stich ran after him to see where was he going. Shaken and with widen eyes she stuttered:

"**What...What just happened? Was...Was that it...The Beast...Gizmo?"**

Gizmo had not ran after Stich. He slowly approched the wrecked side of Ivy. She had multiple cuts and her left hand was beyond broken twisted like a broken twig. Gizmo did not show any pity. He setted his blaster to scorch and pointed the pistol at her:

"**Nice cruddy try, but you are still no master of wild'.-**he pulled the trigger and blazed away all the red hair of her scalp. He did not burn her skin, but only blackened it leaving only remanence of her beutiful and flowing hair.

Gizmo turned around and approuched the hole left from the Beast and joining the still frighten Stich.

**"I am going after him."-**Declared Gizmo as he adjusted his laser pistol.

"**What? I can see you are a bit tipsy, but this is insane. He is no longer Garfield. It's only a animal, a beast. "**

**"No. There is still something cruddy left in that husk of him and I shall save it or die fackin trying."**- he started to rev his jetpack preparing to fly of.

"**...Why? Why would you endanger yourself for him."-**Stich asked , with confused expression crossing ber face.

Gizmo walked over the edge of the hole with the jumpacks engine working behind. At the moment before he lifted of he turned to Stich. His form illuminated by the city lights and moonshine. A breeze whooshing in the background:

"**Because he would and did for me even thought i was his enemy. Because all his cruddy friends had left him out of fear and now he is alone. You can snotty run off. You don't ow anybody alligence. Still I am not stopping you from joining me. "**

Gizmo gave her a second to think it over. Stich started to think it through and what do, but Gizmo only waited for second before turning and lifting off.

Stich ran after him and streached one arm as to grab him and pull herself on him. She wrapped her hands around him as went flying the sky screaming at the miniscule scientist with closed eyes fearing the hight:

"**You ow me Now! Now you double ow me brat."**

Gizmo's only reply was a smirk.

* * *

Five minutes earlier on the outskirts of city the Techpriest was running towards Gotham followed by the skullbot. The large half mechanical man was huffing and puffing hard while his skin was covered by cooling fluids droplets.

*****Report. Your body is at 25% fatigue. Please take precautions. *****-Buzzed out the skullbot.

"**My body can be repaired, the Green boys soul can not. We continue. We can't stop when we are so close..."**

From the ground infront of him emerged a shadowy figure stopping the Techpriest. The figure had emerged from a shadowy pit and faced towards the city. Before The giant of a man could ask the dark shrouded petson to move something in his augmented sences spiked. He knew what it was:

**"He has been unleashed. The..."**

**"...The Beast"-**Finshed the sentence the shadowy figure.

* * *

Da end. R&R.


	11. Chapter XI: Fighting a Monster

_Chapter XI: Fighting a Monster_

* * *

The Beast had tooken to the street rampaging and destroying everything in hand reach. Most civilians were caught by surprised and started a panic. The Beast fed of the fear and his dominance over all becoming more and more agressive.

At one point his agression reached a boiling point and he lunged at crowd of people ran in a store. The Animalistic BB crahed through the window in search of his pray. Most of the fleeing people had scattered away save for one. A elderly man,owner of shop, pointing an sharp point umbrella at the beast.

**" I won't back of to any overgrown mutt."**

The Huge green behemoth laught at pitiful old man stood in front of him. He grabbed a near by display case and lifted it over head to smash with it the brave old man. Before he could smah in the guy a blast of light came from behind disintegrating the heavy display case leaving only two small smouldering pieces in his hands.

The beast turned around his head to see whom dares chalange him. In front of hole were Gizmo holdimg out a smoking lazer gun and Stich had taken a attack pose with 6 arms out ready to unleash a fury of fists. The beast took this as a chalange. A grizly smile covered his face and talons sprung out.

**"Buttmonkey, calm the crud down."-**Gizmo warned.

"**I don't think reason reaches him at this time. Blast him!"-**Stich replied instead of BB.

**"Well then we must force him to cruddy listen."**

**"Good luck with that, cause HERE HE COMES BIG N GREEN!"**

And indeeded he was charging at them with full force growling and slobber flying around. Before Gizmo could actually fire a blast, he was pushed aside by Stich who her self were rammed full force by the furry green hulk outside the shop. Gizmo flew after them:

"**Stich, Get cruddy away from him!"**

**"Don't have ...Much of a choice here,..."**-Stich was pinned on the groun,bloodied, keeping BB on top of her from clawing her head of or biting down on her neck. A forest of arms kept his talons away from her while her main two arms were shoved in his jaw keeping it open and at bay.-"** GET HIM OF ME!"**

Gizmo lifted his blaster and shot the Beast in the back. He gave a mighty roar as he flung his head backwards. His stare landed at midget who landed another shot at his green side. His green taloned hand broke free from Stiches multiple hands snaking around his, he grabbed her painfully for the torso. The Beast tossed Stich with ease at Gizmo. The twos heads collided and fell backward in pile of bodies.

**"Ughhh...that was cruddy dumb."-**Gizmo rubbed his sore head.

"**I hope you had your rabies shots."**

**"What the snot are talking about?"**

**"Look up..."**

He did so and saw the Beast rushing them again:

"**Crud..."**

Gizmo closed his eyes in expectance of a animal assault. It never came. When Gizmo open his eye to see what had happenend. In between them and Garfield was a bulky man in a trench coat and with Robotic limbs.

"**Techpriest?"**

Indeed Kosta'Din had reflected the attacking animal with his oversized chainsaw. Kosta'Din got down on his knee. Apperereantly the Techpriest was beyond tired from the chase and he did not had much juice:

"**He...has...fallen...but...is...still salvageable. '**

**"Salvageable? Does that mean we can revert this?"-**Stich ask as she got up and ran to him.

"**Revert... ...yes." -**He aided him self to get up leaning on his blade.

Gizmo walked in between them and joined conversation.:

**"Then what are waiting for! Let us three take him down turn him back to the deadbrain go lucky moron which he was."**

**"You mean four us..."**added the Techpriest with a smile.

"**Four?"** Gizmo spun his head at the giant of a man ?

**"Do you really need to repeat everything which surprises you, Gizmo."-**From the shadows spawned Raven with a deadpan look on her face joining the three making them four.

**"Is this not chick who caused all this problems in the first place?"**

**"Could we cruddy pass sarcasms after we stop Garfield frpm turning us to snot!"**

**"Agreed. Someone wanna give a battle call?"-**Stich took a battle stance.

"**Don't Forget...Don't Cruddy Lose."**

With that both sides charged. The four verses Garfield. While Stich and Kosta'Din engaged the Beast keeping him off civilians and other ,Gizmo and Raven bombarded him with a combined force of magic and tech, pummeling him down. After 10 minutes of fighting Garfield fell not from his wounds, but exhaustion.

The Gizmo who had almost his eye ripped, Raven who had big bloody gash on her inner left leg and her cape was just a piece of cloth hanging on her back, Stich was black and blue covered in scratches and Kosta'Din had his mechanical arm ripped off and his leg almost chewed off surrounded the fallen Beast.

**"This was a cruddy massacre."-**Gizmo tried open his injured eye but ony felt pain.

"**At least Beast Boy is not Hurt."**-Raven kneeled down and gave a soft look to the exhausted pile which was Garfield.

"**I will fix that****!"****-** Stich knuckled her fists.

"**No. We need his bio-fleash in a good condition for the modification to work."-**The tchpriest sharply answered while trying re-attach his arm.

"**Owhhhh"-**Stich sighed defated.

"**Now lets cruddy leg it out with the big green sleeper. The police will be here any moment now."**


	12. Chapter XII: Don't forgetDon't lose

Disclaimer: I don't own any. Of the TT or DC charcters.

_Just want to mention that if you expect any more brooding after this chapter, you woukd be seriously mistaken. Enjoy the story._

ChapterXII: Don't forget, Don't Cruddy lose

* * *

The sun broke through the horizont submerging a old warehouse in its golden rays. The beams shined through the roof illuminating a midget who had fallen asleep on a wooden chair. It was Gizmo who now had an eyepatch for the time his eye heal fully, but atill he had a scar on his cheek and brow. His head slumped down snoring silently, not a clue of irration from the now showering him in light.

**"He seems peaceful for one of our most grouchy adversaries I had."-**Raven looked over from a another chair in the shadows trying to distract her self from certain thing which she was enduring...

"**He is boring like that, lets wake him with a cold shower surprise, after I finish."-**Stich joked while she kneeled between Raven's legs keeping her injured leg over her own shoulder. To the Dark teens discomfort Stich was stitching her wound with one of her tentacles/worm/stitch thing which came from one of her hands stitches. The hand had combed the entire inner leg of Raven. While Raven was feeling uneasy, Stich looked a bit bored.

**"As much as I would enjoy a head ache, No." **Raven blushed as her attention was brough for a second to Stich's work. _ She was forcing her self not to be disgusted and embarrassed at the same time. It was hard since a small tentacle was weaving its way in and out on her injured leg skin._

**_" Spoil sport!"- _**_The orange haired sticked out her tongue at the other female. She finished closing the wound and cutted of the stitch connectio_ between them. She placed Ravens leg on the ground and Gave her a hard slap on the the sensitive. Skin. Ravens eyes bulged out for second from the surprisingly painless shock. A lamp post on the outside rocketed out towards the fading moon.-**"There you go, by tomorrow it will be good as new."**

**"You know, I could have healed my self..."-**Raven poked at her limp limb.

**" I saw what you did with our little friend. You can take the pain away, but would you do with that beauty on your leg. Trust me lady. By tomorow it will be gone."**-Stich streached a arm and picked up a chair from half across the room without moving bulge from her initial place. She sat on it backwards ,across raving resting her head on its lean-in.-"**You called Gizmo a adversary. Did you consider him a enemy?"**

**"Yes. He managed to kick us out of our home the first time we met. But we got back at him."-** She turned her head slowly towards the sleeping munchkin and called out in monotone-"**May 'I."**

Gizmo twitched and gave out a silent sub-counties grunt. Stich muffed a giggle while a semi smile played on Ravens lips.

**"That is gold. Thanks for the Ace. Now i can torment his sleep. By the way Raven, are you a couple with the green guy?"**

Ravens smile vanished and she looked at the warehouse's management room. The room was glowing red and from time to time a shadow crossed the window. In the Techpriest Kosta was operating on Garfield for hours now. The Techpriest did not even waited to be checked by the girls for a injury. He had rushed the Beast's bulk in that place and did not allow anybody to ruin his "prayer" to the machine most scary thing for her is...that no sound came from the room.

Stich waved a hand infront the face of lost in thought Raven.-"**Hello,miss bawlcut. Are you on?"**

Raven wanted to frown at the girl, but that innocent alien looking confused face remind her of someone. She retorted deadpaned as ever-"**You talk too much...".**

The helperer flying techno flying servoskull rushed in the building raising a alarm.

*****Alarm. Alarm. Danger. Danger.*****

Gizmo jumped of his chair still a bit drowsy reaching for his laser. Girls joined him as they questioned the servo skull:

"**Are the cruddy cops outside?"-**Gizmo questioned.

"**Batman?"**-Raven worried

**"Is Grassman coming to get us?"-**Both the mini genius and uncapped goth girl a confused look to Stich.

Before any answers could be given a batarang came in and swipped the bot out of sky. The batarang quickly return to its owner. Robin. But not only Robin. But a sleep deprived, pissed of , almost insanely zealous Robin. He caught the boomerang quite easily and stash it in his belt.

**"Where is he!"-**Robin barked out.

"**Robin calm down. We are curing Beast boy. Just let us finish."-**Raven tried to reason with him.

"**And allow him to escape from the Law unpunished? No. He will be punished for his attempts at murder and you too will be for abstraction of the LAW. NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE LAW. I AM THE LAW!"**-Robin was going madder as each step he moved forward.

The three took battle poses as they saw he was beyond reason.

"**Crudd,Crud. Raven got any ideas?"**-Gizmo took a step back.

**" Buy time for Beast Boy and pray Robin does not break all our bones."- **She followed with a step back.

"**Why are you guys afraid of this guy? He looks like a traffic light.-"**Stich gave him a second look. His eyes red murder, his hand ckuched his metal staff, nerves on his forehead pumped like crazy. Now she saw why. She took two steps back- **"A traffic light on rage and crack...gulp."**

BOOOOOOM!

A entire engine block met with Robin's cranium facefirst. Robin was knocked out and now was spread out on the ground,with crossed eyes and tongue sticking out.

"**Dude, nice hit."**

That voice. It belong to only one and only person. The three turned immediately to be shocked by what they they saw. Garfield, but not the 2nd shortest among them but the 2nd tallest. His body was long and thin and his face in suit looked more elongated. Speaking of it there were couple of changes to it. His hair was longer and darker shade of green. Under his cheeks on the jaw were showing someking of mechanical whiskers. Over his tights he wore a brown jacket with a fake fur necking.

He walked over the three with the Smiling,repaiered Techpriest. They had no words about his new looks. But still he kept that warm smile.

**" Left you breathless, didn't I."-** he grinned a toothy smile-"** Come on. Don't act as if I have turned in to a chick,even thought I would be hotter then you."**

Stich first snapped out:

"**Ha, as if, boney. Skeleton chicks were never in."**-she swayed her hips to suggest some supirior curves.

Gizmo smiled and crossed his arms and snorted out:

"**So your cruddy back. I thought you would look more ill and snotty liveless then this."**

"**Well, Kosta did a great job, but frankly I feel like a crapper."-**he rubbed the back of his neck.

Now Garfield turned to Raven whos eyes were darting up and down on him. The green ex Titan sighted:

**"I am Sorry, Rae."**

**"What? Why?"-**the girl responded.

"**I ruined your family...and now with this look am probable totally alienating you."**

**"Yes. You did, but I would have lost my closest friend If you did not...and no matter your skin or height, you still are a moron."- **She deadpanned out a blank stare.

Garfield smile returned and his ears perked up.

"**That's my Rae-Rae. At least you made thing less askward for my next question."**

Every body but Kosta stared confused as he walked over to Robin and sat on his left out a gasp but was still KOed.

"**Well dudes, since this thing is over you have no reason to stick around me. I don't want that so I extend a offer to you all. Leave all obligations to whom ever you have and come with me to form a team of Chaotic Individuals. A Chaos Team with 2 things to do. To make Robin's life a living hell and to do what ever we facking want. No capes and glory. Just what ever we wish. I already talked to Kosta and he said yes. Now what about you dudes...Raven?"**

**"As I said before, you ruined my family so offering me a new one...is acceptable exchange. I will follow you. Don't ruin it, again."-**She smirked.

"**Duuuuude..."-**his smile reached critical. He looked at Gizmo next-'**Gizmo,come on. Without you we are nowhere."**

**"You are cruddy right. If you did not hitchhiked on me you would be in a cage by now.I am cruddy in."-**Gizmo raised a thumb up.

Garfield turned towards to Stich with a serious fave:

"**Stich, I know we kinda started out with me being an ass, but now you have a free choice. Do you want come with us or shall you seek your own path."**

She took step forward to him and started:

"**I don't know you."-**evrybody was bis shocked by this-"**I don't know you, I know that Beast, Garfield. For that I would like to get know you Garfield."-**she extanded her hand to him- **" Now lets get out of this depressing city, Gar!"**

He took her hand and lifted him self off Robin. They all turned to leave.

"**We got a name, but what shall our slogan be? I think Gizmo said something which could serve us..."-**Garfield asked as they approach the big truck gates of the warehouse.

"**Crudd?-**Stich asked.

"**Hey!"-**Gizmo screamed defensive.

"**No dude, something else..."**

**"Snot?"-**Raven questioned.

"**Stop It!"**

**"The last one was closer I think.."**

**"Don't Forget...Never cruddy Surrender?"-**guessed The Techpriest?

"**How the crudd have you even heard that?!"**

**"The Machine spirit has its way."**

**"That's It."**

The gates of the warehouse lifted and lead our new team out to the world, for good or evil.

* * *

Da End! RnR and expect the next chapter.


	13. Chapter XIII

Disclaimer: _No characters of Dc are to be claimed as mine._

_A/N: Well we are the chapter for chapter stories since we finished the starting act. A another act will be written next month. Enjoy the story._

_Chapter XIII: ...And they live in a hole._

* * *

Five days later in the mountain south of jump city near a cave five characters approuched.

"**Kostadin, let me just inform you, we are not caveman. Why have you brought us here besides to get pebbles in our shoes and to stare moss grow." -**warned the tired from the hike Raven.

The large man stepped forward. He was carring most of the equipment but he was nor tired nor lost. He smiled and and replied:

"**That is the beauty of this place. When we get inside you shall see, Now follow bravely in the dark."**

The huge man followed by Gizmo entered the cave, diving in the darkness. Stich slumped over Raven's shoulder and teased all to the half-deamons dislike:

"**Hey I thought you would love a dark, secluded place, Ravy. And your one to talk when considering that you used to live on a giannt T on small island."**

Raven tossed off gently Stich of her back and deadpaned:

"**First, my personal space is to be respected. Secondly the Tower had at least plumming. This place has probably only Bat guano."**

Garfield nudge him self between the two and gave a grinny smile:

"**Ladies please don't take this place so baddly. We could actually like turn this to be our very own Batcave. Won't that be awesome!."**

**"Yeah, sure. I always wanted to be a semi-crazy workaholic with a craving for Bats and scaring the living shit out of all my enemies or friends."-**Raven went in the cave.

**"Well have already covered the second base. Lets work on your boner for work..."-**Stich joked as she followed the blue clad mage.

"**Don't make me send you to a another dimension! -" **eched from inside a monotone voice after Stich had entered.

"**Heh, at least if she ever does send me to a another dimension, now I will have company." -**Garfield ran after them.

The cave was dark and mirky, with no smells or sounds to show life. The three later entered teens were going deeper and deeper walking in blindly.

"**Hold."-**The voice of the Techpriest commanded which they did.-**"And Behold."**

A system of oil lid lanterns, dangling of a net of chains, slowly illuminated the massive dome. It looked like the entire mountain was hollowed out in one great sculpted .spherical dome with no bottom floor to be seen, but that was not the amazing part. At middle of the dome was a round platform larger then the Titans commond room elavated in the air by multiple thick chains and reachable only by five wooden rope bridges, still that was not amazed the three the most. At the five tips of the bridges entrances there were five enormous, grearly huge fully clad in armor giant skelezons. They were so huge that their gaping mouths holes were used as. Arches for the five passages leading to knows where. These corpses were hanging much like the platform.

Garfield and the girls stood in a awestrucked faze by the colossals and this room which looks like straight out of a fantasy book. The Techpriest approached the with a smile seeing the expected reaction:

"**This was a Temple once, but now is only counterproductive beacause the lack of brother-Techpriest to bring knowledge and craft here. We can use this place as a hide away and residence , but what do you think. Do you think we can manage get this place in shape or should we start looking for a new base?"**

**"This place is amazing. If its free I say we reside here!"-**Raven said breathless.

"**No way we are leaving this crib. Look at it. This is aces.-**Stich screamed ou with gle and joy.

Garfield gave it a moment to sink in, before noticing Gizmo coming from one of the passages carring a schematic underhand:

"**Gizmo, ma man. This place is awesome. Can we use it?**

The pocket size genius opened the schematic:

"**Yeah we cruddy can, but there is modernization, the question of personal rooms and some warning of spiders. If we can get pass those problems this place coul work for us."**

**"Then I think we got a lot of work ahead of us. Lets get to work..."-** the former BB proclaimed.

1 hour later.

* * *

At the edges of Jump city, inside a abbandoned bar called "The Devils nest, a wall came slowly cracking open. From the new opening came Garfield and Gizmo. They looked around with satisfied looks.

**" It seems we got our entry location to the cruddy city. The cog head could shown us it first this and save us a fracking mountaineering adventure.** "-Gizmo grumbled.

"**Dude, chill."-**Garfield strolled to the dusty bar and lean over to see if anything was behind.-"**You saw the do-hikey on the secret door. It can be like only opened from the inside..for now right?"**

**"Yeah, yeah. Cruddy cultist working with cruddy industrial age tech."**

Garfield jumped behind the bar.

**"Dude. This bar could be actually useful. "-** he picked up a aged beer botle and tossed it aside .-"**We could use this place to keep up to speed, manage an income and pick up hot dates ... and use it as a cafeteria. Ohhhhhh. Ohh. I got a joke. A half-Robot, Half-deamon and half-man sitting in a bar..."**

**"Crud..."**

2 hours later...

* * *

Through on of passages in temple the Techpriest. Was pushing against a gaint heavy iron door which did not budged. The door was heavily decorated with both skulls and industrail symbols.

"**Can I help you?"-**Raven appeared behind him. She was getting to know the hallways.

"**I need a little force to push this door open , Raven. Can you aid me."**

Without a word said she raised her hands and forced her magic on the they pushed open the gate. On the inside was a library. It had more isles then raven books she had read and each isle had countless manuscripts and writings bulging out of the shelfs. Light came from the countless oil lanterns connected to those from the colossal room.

Ravens was bewitch by the massive compilation of writing but still she asked:

"**And let me guess, all of these are tech manuals. .."**

"**Quite the contrary Raven. This vault of knowledge keeps all kind information about humanity,Its arts, Its struggles ,Its suroundings and beyond. Anybody who seeks knowledge for knowledge sake may use this librer..."-**Before he could give Raven permission to enter Kostadin found browsing one of the old books while stashing aside two more. He smiled and entered him self the library.

Hour 3

* * *

Gizmo walked up the steps through one of the passages where had suggested to check the luxiary monks living cells which had windows overlooking the entire city.

As he entered the only one opened room he noted two odd things. Where there was suppose to have windows were none and Stich was hiding behind a old rusted flipped table.

"**What the crudd are y..."**

**"SKREEEEEEEE"** Before even he could finish the sentence a eagle darted him with its talons extended towards him. Before they could sink in Stich lassooed him with her extendy arm and brought him to her behind the table.

"**Thanks for the cruddy save!"-** tried Gizmo to be nice.

"**BIRDYYY!".**

**"SKREEEEEEEEE."-**Both ducked for cover.

"**Thats an eagle! Why have yoy not killed It sogging already!"**

**"Cause it majestic and beutiful...AND EAGLE!**

**"SKREEEEEE"-**both took for cover as the eagle swooped overhead.

"**Thats crudding it."-**Gizmo pulled a lazer at it-**"Say hello to Zug yawa in the afterlife Birdy!"**

Gizmo turn the trigger and shot the eagle turning in to insta cook turkey dinner which splattered over the wall. Gizmo felt smug and flipped the lauer gun on his finger before putting the fire arm where it belongs.

**"How could you kill such a perty and awesome...MORE EAGLES!-**Stich pointed towards a entire flock of eagles bursting through the glassles window.

"**Crud..."**

Hour 4

* * *

Raven and Stich were looking in a dark pit where a by what the last maintenance scroll said was overran by spiders. The pit was the lowest point of the complex. Both girls peered down in the darkness:

"**Do you see something, Ravey?"**

**"Its Raven and no. Maybe it was gag?"**

**"I don't know...Hang tight, I shall check."**

Without a warning the female covered in stitches jumped off in the darkness.

**"Happy day for me...found a more moronic person then Beast Boy. Though I shall never tell him..."**

Raven stared down the dark pit five more minutes. Even thought she was stoneface calm on the inside side she was splitting from worrying. There was only one way to make sure she does not blow the Temple from worry, and that is sarcasm.

"**If you are dead toss me a bone as to not wait here forever."**

As if on cue a bone flew from the darkness pass Raven and behind her. Raven traced the bone with her widen eye. Her shock was broken when she heard loud,very loud insect noise. She quickly charged up magic in her fists, lifted up from the ground and started her chant, her eyes had turned the rage to 11.

"**Azarath, Mitrion. Zinth..."**

"**Low , there zappy. Keep the fury bound , could you!"**

Raven could not believe what she was looking at. Stich was rising from the darkness, with a grin on her face, RIDING LIKE CAMEL THE MOST LARGEST SPIDER EVER.

"**Hey...Look what I found. Can we keep her?"**

**"Moron!"-**Raven facepalmed her self.

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: Okey a quicky question to those who follow the story. Should I write the next few hours in preparation of the lair or should I pass on and continue forward with the 't forget to R&R, Bye.


End file.
